Adoptable stories
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: Basically stories that I'll probably never work on. So I'm putting them up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello to everyone out there. I created this fanfiction because while I have good ideas I have trouble focusing on one story for too long. So, I decided to let some of you other author's the chance to adopt some of my fanfiction ideas. There are currently three, but there may be more later. Anyway here are the first three adoptable fanfics. This is a first-come-first-served deal. PM me, and then I'll let people see who adopted the stories. I own nothing from any of these.**

…

Lord Of The Rings: (Create the Subtitle)

**Summary: **Lennil is the last of the Mountain Elves, who were also shape-shifters. She joins Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship on their quest. Along the way she changes some of the fates of the members of the Fellowship.

**Plot: **Basically what the summary says. Lennil is the last of her people. She can see into the future, but she can never see her own. So she saves Boromir (if you adopt this story you decide how). However, she doesn't join them at Rivendell (so Gandalf still dies), but rather joins them just as they leave Lothlorien (you can decide how) and gives them words of advice. Maybe you could pair her up with Legolas, but if you don't want to then you don't have to. You must give me credit for creating this idea. Just say something along the lines as adopted from Brightcloud0915.

**Status:** Up for adoption

Untitled Crossover (You name it)

**Summary: **Artemis Fowl goes to Japan, with Butler of course, and is enrolled in Namimori Middle School. Problems? You bet. For one Reborn takes an interest in our young genius, and Hibari wants to bite him to death for (well you decide). What more could possibly go wrong?

**Plot:** So Artemis' mother sends the young genius to Japan (you create the reason, most likely it is because she wants him to make friends). Reborn of course is instantly curious as to the reason why the Irish prodigy is in Japan. Artemis of course is dragged into the craziness of Tsuna's family. Of course a certain Italian *cough*Gokudera*cough, cough* is not happy with the genius. Hibari also seems to have a grudge against said Irish boy (like I said you decide the reason). Artemis will help them against Mukuro (probably didn't get the name right), and does a fine job being the little genius that he is. Also there is another ring in this (you can create it), and guess who gets it, Artemis. You can decide the rest. Please give me credit for this idea by saying something like Adopted from Brightcloud0915.

**Status:** Up for adoption

Personal Space

**Summary: **Everyone has barriers, their own personal space, that's a known fact. So what happens when a group of severely antisocial people are brought together most likely chaos right?

**Plot:** This is a multi-crossover. Involve whatever characters you like. However, I humbly ask you to add Yami-Yugi/the pharaoh/Atem, Artemis Fowl, and Hibari to this. Let's face it their all somewhat antisocial. I mean for crying out loud Hibari's always looking for a fight, Artemis pushes people away, and Yami, well, he's social, but not very. Also you have to give me credit for the idea. Just say something like the story is adopted from Brightcloud0915.

**Status: **Up for adoption

…

Since some writing is required:

Isa looked through her blond bangs. She rapped the golden side of Eclipse, and the large dragon lifted up his wings.

_I'm going to explore. Stay hidden, we don't know what this place is like_, Isa said to her bond. Eclipse snorted, but agreed mentally. There thoughts were connected by nothing more than emotions and sensations now. With that Isa left hiding her pointed ears as she left.


	2. Author's Note

**PLEASE READ****:**

**Sorry for those of you wanting new stories, but until the three first stories are adopted I will not put more up. Again sorry for those of you out there. Also I would like to take the time to tell you that I am working on a collab with Smiles1998, and KJ~Shadow. The collab is entitled Talk Show and can be found on Smiles1998's profile. Please check it out.**

**Since I have to write something:**

Yuzuki shifted her weight before leaping forward towards Gamma. Before she could reach the blond man there was a *poof* and a cloud of pink smoke engulfed her. When the smoke dispersed it wasn't the TYL Yuzuki that stood there but rather a short black haired girl with blue-gray eyes wearing a gray shirt, blue jeans, a silver tiger necklace, black high-tops, and a jean-jacket.

"What's going on here?" Yuzuki asked turning towards Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were looking at her like she had just sprouted two heads.

"Uh guys..."


End file.
